


A New Addition

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Childbirth, F/M, Fitsimmons, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma and Fitz have a baby





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBouleMagique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBouleMagique/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dear friend! I hope it's as wonderful as you are. And i hope this fic makes you smile, just like you make me smile with all your support and kindness :) Much love <3

“Ahhhh! Fitz hurry!”

“I’m driving as fast as I can Jemma! Just keep breathing!” Fitz glanced over at his wife in the passenger’s seat. She was clutching at her swollen stomach as she tried her best to steady her breathing. He could see sweat dripping down her temple. “Just hang on Jem. We’re almost there.”

Jemma continued to cry out in pain as Fitz drove down the road towards the hospital. He was sure that his heart would burst from his chest at any moment. He couldn’t stand Jemma being in pain. But he also was filled with the excitement of seeing his daughter.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Fitz parked and rushed around to the other side of the car to help Jemma. Her hold was so tight on his shoulder that her knuckles had begun to turn white. “Almost there,” he said trying to ignore the burning pain in his shoulder. He had had no idea how strong Jemma’s grip could be.

It wasn’t long before they were met by nurses who helped Jemma into a wheel chair. Fitz followed closely as they took Jemma down hallways and through doors. As they went Fitz glanced into the near by waiting room and found all their friends standing or sitting. Daisy, Hunter, Bobbi, Mack, Elena, May and Coulson were all there. Fitz smiled for a moment but then jogged to catch up with his wife.

“Will you be in the delivery room with her?” A nurse asked as they walked down yet another hallway.

“Yes,” Jemma answered for him. “There’s no way I’m doing this without him.”

“Of course I’m going with you Jemma.”

“Alright,” said another nurse. “Follow me and I’ll get you prepped to be in the room.”

“I’ll be right back love,” Fitz said smiling at Jemma and giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Please hurry back Fitz.”

He did. He rushed through putting on the thin cloth that covered his clothes, and pulling on rubber gloves. Then Fitz followed the nurses into a room where they already had Jemma on her back and her legs spread.

Jemma held out a hand to him, and Fitz rushed forward to take it. There was that strong grip again. “Fitz I can’t do this. I can’t be a mom! I don’t even know how!”

“Hey,” Fitz said pressing a kiss to her pale sweaty hand. “Just look at me. Breathe. Just keep breathing Jemma. You’re going to be an amazing mom. You’ve always been good at taking care of people.”

Jemma moaned in pain as the nurses told her to begin pushing. “Ohhh!”

“Jemma you’re amazing. You’ve been tortured, sent to another planet and so much more. You’re the strongest woman I know. If our daughter is even a fraction as amazing as you, she’ll be able to do anything she could ever dream of.” Fitz held tight to his love’s hand. “Jemma you can do this. We can do this. And right now you need to keep pushing.”

 

 

Jemma was lying in a hospital bed feeling as if she could sleep for a year. Her body was so tired from bringing another human into the world. The nurses has wrapped her in warm blankets and had told her she would be able to see her daughter as soon as she was all cleaned up. Jemma was so eager to meet her.

Just then Fitz walked through the door holding a fold of white blankets in his arms. Jemma had never seen him smile so brightly. “She’s so beautiful Jemma,” Fitz said with tears in his eyes.

Without a word Jemma held out her arms to Fitz, longing to hold their daughter. The small human began to fuss and whine as she changed hands. But as soon as she rested against her mother’s chest she quieted. Jemma looked down at the small human and felt tears beginning to surface as a smile over took her face. She couldn’t help but laugh with joy as blue eyes starred up at her. “She is beautiful Fitz, and she has your eyes.”

“And your smiled,” he beamed.

Jemma stroked their daughter’s head and was surprised at the softness of her skin. She trailed her finger down onto the little girl’s chubby cheeks. As she did so the little girl’s hands moved up and gripped Jemma’s finger. She gasped.

“She knows you’re her mom Jemma,” Fitz said not holding back the tears anymore. He sat down on the bed beside Jemma and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on of hers.

Jemma felt Fitz press a kiss to her temple. She smiled and glanced up at him catching his lips with hers.

“Can we come in?”

Jemma glanced at the door and say Daisy poking her head in. She nodded, “Of course.”

Then all their friends came in one after another and all gathered around the bed. They all talked about how beautiful the new little Fitzsimmons was. Jemma couldn’t remember a time when she felt more content and happy.

“Have you picked a name?” May asked smiling down at the little one.

Jemma grinned and turned to Fitz. “Well we’ve had been thinking about this for a while. And I think we’re decided on Skye Fitzsimmons.”

Daisy’s face lit up with a bright smile. Then she threw a fist into the air with a faint whisper of “yes,” which caused everyone to laugh.

Then Jemma’s attention returned to her daughter. “Little Skye,” she whispered. “It’s your mommy. You’ve just been born and there are already so many people who love you.”


End file.
